deadzone_cross_evolution_climaxfandomcom-20200214-history
DeadZone Cross Evolution Climax 4
'''DeadZone Cross Evolution Climax 4 '''is an upcoming fighting game from Capcom and Double Helix. It is set to be released in July 2020 on the Nintendo Switch. Plot The Multiverse is back to normal after the Reality invasion, caused by Kronos, and peace has finally arrived at the realms. But, that peace didn't last long however, as Izanami, revived by Kan-Ra, has formed an unlikely alliance with the Demon King, Nobunaga Oda, and the Mastermind of the Curien Incident, Dr. Roy Curien. A Skater was suddenly swept into the civil war, being the leader of a new group. (TO BE ADDED) Development Development started at late 2016 as part of a secret project until E3 2019, where, despite Capcom no-showing, it was revealed in the Nintendo E3 Direct. The producer this time around is Matt Walker, one of the producers of Devil May Cry 5. Nintendo serves as the Publishers for the game. The director is the same as the guy that did the third game. The announcer this time around is Greg Hamilton, one of WWE's newest ring announcers. This time, the game mechanics take a hint from Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite. The composer this time around is Masahiro Aoki. Roster Aside from the protagonist, the total roster this time around is up to 64 characters with more being confirmed to be part of Post Launch Content. As of now, the game has 67 characters. Male Characters Female Characters Post Launch Characters Support Characters This game will have 20 support characters NPCS Original Characters * Shin Izanami (A fusion of Izanami with Eyedol, Akuma, Nobunaga Oda, Muzan and Dr. Curien's powers ) * Ultra Izanami (Similar to Galactus and Ultron Sigma, final boss) House of the Dead * Caleb Goldman * Dr. Roy Curien (Major character) * Thornheart * Dan Taylor * Sophie Richards * Gary Stewart * Ryan Taylor * The World Senran Kagura * Asuka * Hikage Demon Slayer * Susamaru * Muzan Kibutsuji (Major character) Dead Rising * Otis Stages * Goro's Lair * Nagashino * Shirai Ryu Fire Garden * Fires of Fhirdiad * Curien Mansion * The World * Devil's Landing * Throne of Heroes * Sky Temple * Takeover 25 * Juarez Confrontation * Haven Academy * Bullworth Academy * Castle Shirasagi * Honnoji * Bustling Side Street * Arena of Judgement * Field of Memories * Fires of Fhirdiad * Tiger's Lair * Shipwreck Shore * Sky Temple * Parking Lot * Fury's Core * Mikatagahara (Samurai Shodown) * Shadow Tiger's Lair * Lelouch's Resting Place * Rebel Outpost * Wu Zhang Plains * Xia Pi * Misfits House * Summerslam 2019 * Beacon Academy * Neo Esaka 2019 * Izanami's Throne (Original Stage) * Shattered Memories (Original Stage, final boss stage) Reception So far, the game has been met with a positive reception. The Gamescom reveal trailer was well-received for it's clean yet somehow entertaining gameplay, and it's polished graphics. It's also been praised for it's blend of seriousness and wackiness as well as it being a better game than the third one. Spinal has been highly regarded as one of the best received of the Killer Instinct characters for his gameplay, theme and clean model. Controversy Like the third game, this one has suffered some controversy after it was revealed at E3 2019 though it's not as bad as the previous game to it. Nintendo Switch Exclusive Because they wasted a lot of money in the last game, at Gamescom, it was revealed that it will only be on the Nintendo Switch, which divided a lot of fans. Many did not like this move, as putting games in Exclusive is always a reviled action to the fans. The director has nervously admitted that they went bankrupt on the budget for the previous game and had to come up with something to make fans satisfied, which was why Cross Evolution Climax 4 was being done by a different team with the director of the previous game returning. On the other hand, Owain, Oboro and Minerva were well-received by the community. What's worse that a Steam release was planned, but was cancelled due to this very rule, not to mention that Epic forced them to change their minds. As for why the Killer Instinct characters are in this game, it was mainly due to Microsoft allowing Nintendo to use their characters for this game only, which can mean that an Xbox One release was planned at first before it was cancelled due to financial problems. A PS4 release was considered but was changed at the last minute due to Sony's new censorship laws. On the topic of Fire Emblem characters, a lot of people were unhappy that they were even added in the first place. Dorothea's addition makes things worse given that Fire Emblem Three Houses was a recent release. The director has stated that they were added under the condition for the Nintendo Switch exclusive. Malty's addition Many were unhappy and upset over the addition of Malty from The Rising of the Shield Hero as a NPC. What doesn't help is that the development team had no idea what it was and was only told at the last minute, but by then, it was already too late to remove her from the roster as it was finalized during E3. (That was exaggerating, but because of the series, let's leave it at that) Exclusion of English Dub and Bilingual Decision Even though there was promises of an English Dub, a lot of fans were upset that the producer confirmed that there won't be an English Dub. Apparently, a disagreement happened between the development team and some English voice actors (At that time, Funimation were the official dubbing team before the company parted ways with them a few weeks before E3). What doesn't help is that Cross Evolution Climax 4 will have bilingual language in opposed to being dubbed in Japanese (Note: This was mainly due to the Killer Instinct characters, as they're owned by Microsoft, despite that both Spinal and Omen are voiced in Japanese this time instead of English, which makes people wonder why Ray Chase returned to voice Cinder in opposed to Yusuke Kobayashi) Concerns of similarities of Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite A lot of fans were concerned at how this game looks and feels similar to Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite given how it failed deeply. RWBY Fandom Anger. Again Aside from Weiss Schnee, the confirmation of Raven Branwen as a playable character upset a majority of the RWBY fandom. Trivia * Cross Evolution Climax 4 is the first game in the series not to have a season pass. This was most likely as a way to fix what happened with the previous game's DLC practices (Cross Evolution Climax 3 was heavily criticized for it's misblamed DLC content, despite confirmation of being free of charge. People would still complain about it). Instead, this game will have post launch content with Kamen Rider Zero-One being confirmed as the first post launch character. * As of Gamescom 2019, Scorpion is the only one to appear in all of the games so far. * Starting from Cross Evolution Climax 4, the series will now have bilingual language, similar to Tekken. Marcus Black being the first notable example as he's voiced by his English VA instead of his seiyu. As well as the announcer. * According to the Director, due to financial problems, not everyone from the third game will return. Mainly because they went overboard on the characters. (The director admitted that they went a bit too far in characters for the last game because they were huge fans of the respective series, which made them waste a LOT of money in the process. Ironically, it was why some fans complained about it). Instead, the director promised a big variety of playable characters this time around. * Cross Evolution Climax 4 is currently the only game to be released on an Exclusive console after they went bankrupt with the budget on the previous game. * This marks as the first time a WWE ring announcer provided the voice of the announcer. In that case, Greg Hamilton has been confirmed as the announcer. * Like the third game, Cross Evolution Climax 4 has been compared to a TRUE Marvel vs. Capcom game. * The official background of Cross Evolution Climax 4 shares a lot of similarities to WWE Payback 2017 in terms of design. * To follow up from SwaggerSouls, Zuckles was considered to be a playable character, but never happened for unknown reasons. He was eventually added as part of the third post launch pack